Pleasant Valley Ski Resort
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsPleasantValleySkiResortLocation }} The Pleasant Valley Ski Resort is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Once a luxurious resort catering to the wealthy denizens of the Eastern Seaboard, with a variety of skiing and hiking trails, as well as luxury spas and other amenities, the ski resort boasted "an authentic rustic experience". The vacationers who were trapped here after the bombs dropped formed many of the raider factions who terrorized Appalachia. Cut off from civilization by the Great War, the wealthy clientele realized they had no meaningful survival skills or tools to eke out an existence when the supplies ran out. The brutal mountain winter of 2077/78 took a great toll, forcing them to turn to savagery, cannibalism, and leading to the emergence of Appalachian raiders, led by the vicious David Thorpe, who quickly unseated Harland McClintock as the leader of the unpleasant folks of Pleasant Valley. Layout This article covers the resort proper, located by the Top of the World. For other uses, see Pleasant Valley cabins. The resort has two major areas, the raider stronghold, crafted out of wood, junk, and canvas, and the derelict resort buildings. The fortress used to cover the ground approach to the resort and was used as a stronghold and barracks by the raiders. It is still filled with their corpses and numerous weapon spawns. There's also a tuba in the cul-de-sac, for the musically (and experience) inclined. The resort proper is mostly derelict and boarded up. Only the main building remains, accessible from the reception and luggage collection desk. From there, the player can use the collapsed balcony to access the upper floor and descend first to the office and resort shop with a raider bot set up inside (with several high value loot spawns in the back room), and to the basement, where the luggage area is located. Accessing it requires the ID card, located beneath the rug in front of the door - however, to find it, the player character first has to complete Rose's quest, Key to the Past. Notable loot * The assassins - Note, found during Seeker of Mysteries. * Harvey's deal - Note, found during Seeker of Mysteries. * Jake's note - Note, found during Seeker of Mysteries. * Tony's orders - Note, found during Seeker of Mysteries. * Lewisburg ambush - Note, found on a dining table, during Seeker of Mysteries. * Harland's up to no good - Holotape, in the office opposite vendor bot Resin's shop. * Stanley's note - Note, southwest of the ski resort building, in a ski lift cabin nearby two camps. * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the guard tower at the front gate. ** Sitting on a shelf next to the three teddy bears in the trading post. ** On a desk in the office opposite vendor bot Resin's shop. ** On a small round table to the left of the open bureau, on the first floor of Resin's shop. * Two potential magazines: ** On the building to the immediate south of the north ski resort building, on a small round table on the balcony. (Marsupial mutation or a jet pack is required to reach the spot.) ** On a balcony, sitting on a table by a cooler (the floor above vendor bot Resin). * Raider cache keycard - Key, under the doormat leading to the cache. Requires completing Key to the Past. * Brody's password - Found during Seeker of Mysteries by resetting Brody's password using the Pleasant Valley Network Administration terminal inside the resort. * Two Stealth Boys: ** On a conveyor belt behind the reception desk, in the same cabin as Resin's shop. ** Inside the office opposite of Resin's shop, on top of a small wooden shelf. * Potential workshop plan - On the counter of Resin's shop, to the right of a cash register. * Potential weapon mod - On a top shelf in Resin's shop. Appearances The Pleasant Valley Ski Resort appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Pleasant Valley Ent.png|Entrance FO76_Pleasant_Valley_Ski_Resort_(Stanley's_note).jpg|Stanley's note FO76 Pleasant Valley sign.png|Sign outside the front of the resort Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 1.png|Magazine location above vendor Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 2.png|Bobblehead location inside Resin's shop Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 3.png|Bobblehead location (Vendor building lobby) Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 4.png|Bobblehead location in office across hall from vendor shop Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 5.png|Magazine location on south balcony of south building (Marsupial or jetpack required) Pleasant Valley Ski Resort 6.png|Bobblehead location in guard tower at entrance Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Горнолыжный курорт Плезент-Вэлли zh:歡樂谷滑雪渡假村